Assorted Moments
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this can be read as a standalone.

A/N2: So, WillowDryad and I got together to do a Random Word Challenge set in one of my favorite Narnian time periods, the Golden Age. This is what I dreamed up. Be sure to check hers out too! Enjoy!

**Assorted Moments...**

**Buzz:**

"I told you so."

Peter leaned his head back against the cool stone, wishing the buzzing noise plaguing him would dissipate. It was hard to think. He pried one eye open and grinned, ignoring the sting of his split lip. "Did I win?"

Susan looked torn between amusement and disgust as she sighed, "Yes. Now stay still until the healers come. Honestly, Peter, that lord was twice your size. You could have just warned him."

Peter shook his head, and then groaned as the buzzing worsened. "No. Had to teach him nobody makes my sisters cry, nobody."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Barter:**

"Five."

"You'd better be talking about days."

"No, I am speaking of five weeks."

"No. I'm willing to consider three days."

"That is unreasonable, Dame Sepphora. Six weeks. No less."

"But, you just offered five!"

"If you wanted five, you should have agreed. Now it is no less than six weeks."

"Six days."

"Would you prefer twelve weeks?"

"Fine. Six weeks."

Oreius watched in amusement as Sepphora left in a huff, bartering with that fiery filly was never easy, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with one of her coups for six weeks.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Distort:**

Her vision was distorted by the water, but even she couldn't help but admire the fine visage of the soldier kneeling at the edge of the stream. As he leaned forward, she surged up and gave him a smacking kiss before continuing with her fishing.

The soldier fell into the water in surprise then scrambled out much to the amusement of his companion.

"What happened, Peter?"

"An Otter kissed me!"

"You must look better when the view's distorted by water."

"Ha ha, very funny, Ed, very funny."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Blonde:**

"Blondes get into more trouble."

"And just how do you come to _that_ conclusion, Ed?"

"Let's review: This week you, Peter, _fell_ into a cave of sleeping Ogres, Kat managed to attract an assassin, and Corin knocked over a barrel of water in the training yard, which froze, resulting in five broken legs, six sprained wings, and-"

"A highly irate Centaur General underneath a fir tree!"

"Kat, singing about it is not the appropriate response."

"But it was funny."

"I repeat: Blondes get in more trouble."

"But we also have more fun, so it all balances out."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Live:**

"Lucy! Lucy, hurry!" He didn't expect this, not with her, oh Aslan, not with her. Somewhere behind him soldiers were hunting for the coward who'd shot her, but it didn't matter. Not when her life's blood was pouring out, staining his hands crimson. "It's going to be okay. It's going to be all right. I promise, I promise. Just hang on. You're going to live, Susan. You're going to live. Just hang on."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Ache:**

It was almost physical, the ache in his heart. It haunted him like a wound left untended. But, there was naught he could do to soothe it. The lack of recognition in her eyes was a blow that would ache for the rest of his life. How could this be Aslan's will? He didn't know…

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Benevolent:**

"Are you feeling particularly benevolent today, Kentauri?"

Oreius sighed, "Who did you break this time, Sepphora?"

She laughed, "I did not break anyone! However, you might when you see what happened in the armory…"

"What?"

"Now calm down, Oreius, I'm sure Edmund and Peter can fix it."

Katerina Alambiel bit her lip as she watched the Centaur hurry to check on his armory. For the boys' sake, she hoped Oreius was in a benevolent mood when he saw the mess that used to be an assortment of armor.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Area:**

"You cannot stand there, Alambiel."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Then where can I stand?"

Oreius schooled his features into an impassive expression as he gestured to a small space directly in front of him, "You may stand in this area."

She stepped where he gestured, "This area?"

Standing so close together it was easy to slip his arms around her. "Yes, this area." Then he kissed her.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Chef:**

The smell was heavenly. Edmund's stomach growled, a sound echoed by Tarrin and Peter's stomachs, at the mouthwatering sight. Not one chef was around. The flaky, golden pie was steaming and waiting. There was a mad scramble for the knife, but Edmund got the first slice. The three young men took their first bite in unison. The taste was…revolting. They dashed for the sink, coughing and gagging.

Tarrin gasped, "Which chef made that?"

"They're fired."

"You can't fire me." They spun to see Kat grinning at them. "And you shouldn't eat pies made for pregnant Centaurs. It's dangerous."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Noble:**

The noble stiffened as the Princess Royal pressed a dagger against his side. Her eyes were hard, but her voice was disconcertingly soft. "As I said, sir, I am not interested. I am already courted by someone who fulfills the definition of 'noble' far better than you do. Now, remove your hand or I'll remove it for you." He returned his hand to the center of her back and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the blade vanish as they continued to dance.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review!**

**ATTENTION!**

**Attention anyone who is a member of the Narnia Still Lives forum! The nominations for the Narnia Still Lives Fanfic Awards 2013 are underway. Please nominate those stories and authors who stood out with their writing in 2013 and should win one of the awards. Nominations close March 1st. And remember anyone can join the forum, only an introduction is required, and then make your nominations. **

**Full details can be found at the Narnia Still Lives Forum (the top forum when one clicks on The Chronicles of Narnia forums) under Honoring the Heroes: Nominating for the 2013 Fanfic Awards thread.**

**Lady Alambiel **

**Awards Coordinator**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this can be read as a standalone.

A/N2: So, WillowDryad and I got together to do a Random Word Challenge set in one of my favorite Narnian time periods, the Golden Age. This is what I dreamed up. Be sure to check hers out too! Enjoy!

**More Assorted Moments...**

**Nest:**

Lucy giggled then hurriedly smothered the sound as she watched her brothers bickering in whispers while pointing at the pile of shredded socks and fine linen undertunics in the middle of Peter's bed. Perhaps she should have been more careful when agreeing to Mrs. Whistletook's request for a safe place to have her first litter. But the dear little Skunk had been so sweet and nervous about her request that she hadn't even thought of it. Besides, her babies were quite cute. And she did promise to move as soon as her kits were old enough to see.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Tea Pot:**

Oreius thought Alambiel looked a little nervous as she tilted the teapot at a precise angle to pour the drinks, taking care not to spill a single drop. But, he had every confidence that she would impress the matriarch of his herd. How could she not? After all, it was well agreed upon within his herd that it would take an exceptional mare to catch his eye…and there was none more exceptional than Alambiel.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>System:**

"What did you do?"

Peter held his hands up innocently. "It wasn't me, Su, honest."

His sister merely glared at him with a ferocity that made her title of "Gentle" seem a cruel prank meant to lure in the unwary. "I had the perfect system already planned out for this meeting with the Tarkheena and you allowed it to be destroyed in five minutes."

He offered a hesitant grin. "What can I do to fix it, Su?"

"Go delay the Tarkheena."

He never should have let Edmund talk him into carrying a squirming Leopard cub into the solarium.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Faith:**

Faith was more powerful than any might realize. Faith…made the traitor a King. Faith brought the end to the bitterness in his young heart and planted the resolve to be Just. Faith allowed him to stare into the eyes of a friend now lost and hope that she would yet be restored.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Limit:**

There was a limit to how many social functions she was allowed to dodge a year, but this time as she enjoyed Oreius' undivided and undisguised attention as her declared suitor, Katerina Alambiel conceded that it wasn't that bad. As the dance ended, Oreius pulled her close then kissed her. No, it wasn't bad at all.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Tongue:**

Edmund gagged as the foul excuse for a soup hit his tongue. He turned his head away, trying to avoid the spoon. Unfortunately, his self-appointed nursemaid was persistent. "Come on, Ed. You got to eat this. I sent the Owl to summon the patrol. But, even the healers won't be able to help you if you don't keep your strength up."

Edmund nearly choked as the barely feasible anomaly that was Peter's mystery broth assaulted his tongue again. Oh Lion, he hoped the patrol found them before Peter's broth finished what the Harpy started.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Midget:**

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Because you're a midget."

Edmund glared. "I am not a midget. Some of us are normal-sized."

"You're short and skinny, which means you'll fit in this tunnel easier than me."

"I'm not skinny. I'm lean and wiry. Not all of us are built like a huge lummox, Peter."

His brother nodded. "That's precisely why you're crawling in after Atuki."

"Blast!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Lodger:**

It was not often that the people of the small Archenlandish village of Westbow were distracted by the lodgers at the Dancing Boar inn. Indeed, they had boasted Narnians as odd as Fauns and Satyrs along with Calormene, Sisemaalians, and even a few Zelaians. But, the night when a tall woman with white-streaked blonde hair and a huge Centaur appeared still lived on in whispered stories by the inn's hearth. They had come together and left together, those odd lodgers. The old innkeeper only gave a toothless grin when questioned, for his strangest lodgers had been the most generous.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Noise:**

The noise of a steady heartbeat filled her ears. She looked up and met Oreius' fond gaze. "You didn't have to carry me. You could have woken me up."

His grip around her tightened and he kissed her forehead. "I did not have to, but I very much wanted to carry you, my love."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ  
><strong><br>Sand:**

Sand swirled across her bare feet as Alambiel picked her way down the beach. The sea seemed so tranquil in comparison to her jumbled thoughts. She looked back at her footprints and wondered when someone else's footprints would walk beside hers. She felt as though someone had once upon a time, but she could not pry that memory loose.

He watched, unnoticed as she walked further down the beach. Aslan willing, one day he would rejoin her on those walks, but for now, he could only watch over her from afar.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this can be read as a standalone.

A/N2: So, WillowDryad and I got together to do a Random Word Challenge set in one of my favorite Narnian time periods, the Golden Age. This is what I dreamed up. Be sure to check hers out too! Enjoy!

**More Assorted Moments...**

**Cuddly:**

The small Leopard cubs were too cuddly to ignore. Lucy happily scooped them into her lap and cooed over them. Two of the cubs batted at her fingers and chewed on the ribbon she dangled for them, but the smallest cub was content to cuddle in the soft velvet of her skirts.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Dare:<strong>

Oreius crossed his arms and glared at the cheeky little pest. "Alambiel, what possessed you to do this?"

"You dared me."

"And exactly how does telling you not to get up to any mischief equate to being a dare?"

Alambiel made a point of looking around his now ribbon-festooned quarters then gave him a guileless look. "You said not to, Kentauri. Besides pink, lime green, and purple are supposed to be happy colors. And I'll be going now."

"SEPPHORA!"

Oreius chased after the pest intent on throwing her into the ocean. Then she would remove every one of the ribbons.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Ordinary:<strong>

He was just an ordinary boy. He could barely keep his family from falling apart. How could he be meant to rule a country? He was just an ordinary boy but when he recalled Aslan's words from before the coronation… He knew he was just an ordinary boy but with Aslan's aid and blessing, he could handle this extraordinary task.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Fragile:<strong>

Fragile. Even after thirteen years, it wasn't a word Peter would use to describe Oreius. But as the Centaur lay with his lifeblood slowly, indelibly staining the stony ground of Ettinsmoor, he could think of no other way to describe his condition. Aslan help them if another Giant blundered across their hideaway. Peter exchanged a grim look with his brother. "He needs help."

"I know."

Peter was certain that the only reason Oreius still clung to life was for Kat's sake. The shelf would be just enough protection. Oreius' current fragility hammered home the need to find help and soon.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Drawer:<strong>

A scream split the air, drawing guards and two of Narnia's sovereigns to Queen Susan's quarters. The Gentle Queen was pale as she forced herself to peek inside the desk drawer. The mice were still there. Her eyes narrowed as she looked from Peter to Lucy. "Where is he?"

Lucy bit her lip. "Umm."

Peter squirmed when his sister's gaze pinned him in place. "He might be in his room."

Susan marched out of her quarters. "Edmund Alexander Pevensie! You come back here!"

Dragging him back, she watched from a safe distance as her brother disposed of the drawer.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Mitten:<strong>

Lucy's cheeks were red from the cold by the time she arrived at the snow-covered glade. She laughed and clapped her mittened hands as the dancing began. It didn't take long for her to join the fun. It took even less time for her to slip off her mittens and give them to a little Nymph whose hands were chilled. By the time Oreius and her guard discovered what she had done, Lucy's small hands felt like ice. The General merely shook his head and then slipped his own warm gloves onto her hands before they returned home.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Quill:<strong>

Alambiel twirled the quill idly as she read over her response to Oreius' latest letter. She grinned then jotted down a quick 'p.s.' before setting the quill aside. She could only imagine his reaction when he read that last bit. His most likely reaction also meant it was good thing they had half of Narnia between them at the moment.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Late:<strong>

"Hurry, we're going to be late."

Edmund made a face. "We can hardly be late, Lu. We're the guests of honor. It's not like they can start without us."

His sister grinned. "Oh then you don't want to be first in line for that chocolate cake, Brother?"

"Forsooth, Sister, we should make haste." Edmund offered Lucy his arm then hurried as quickly as she could keep up down to the doors leading to Lune's dining hall. He could deal with Rabadash later.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Tame:<strong>

"That is your idea?"

Alambiel crossed her arms, feeling somewhat defensive. "And what's wrong with it?"

The Kentauri hesitated then offered, "It is...tame compared to your usual suggestions."

"You think a suggestion to dump jelly and bread crumbs on a bunch of diplomats is tame?"

He nodded.

"Wow, I really was a terror with my pranks, wasn't I?"

He nodded again.

Alambiel considered. "Well, I guess I'll just have to plan something less tame." The look of dismay in Oreius' dark eyes made her laugh. She had no doubt he now regretted mentioning such a word as 'tame.'

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Woebegone:<strong>

"You look rather woebegone, Ed."

Edmund glared at his brother. "You'll look the same come tomorrow."

Peter just laughed. "Me? I thought it was perhaps the continued and persistent affections of Freddie and Teddie that brought you so low in spirits, brother mine."

"Very funny, Pevensie, very funny." Edmund crossed his arms and raised his chin. "Susan decided that we have to 'be polite and make amends for Suki and Atuki's misbehavior' by _escorting_ Teddie and Freddie to the banquet tomorrow night."

It was with great satisfaction that he witnessed Peter's smile and most of his color drain away. "Susan!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Also, please let me know if you'd like to see any of these expanded into proper stories. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this can be read as a standalone.

A/N2: So, WillowDryad and I got together to do a Random Word Challenge set in one of my favorite Narnian time periods, the Golden Age. This is what I dreamed up. Be sure to check hers out too! Enjoy!

**More Assorted Moments...**

**Blossom:**

The first time he noticed her, she had a single white apple blossom from the late flowering tucked into her nut-brown hair. He had wondered if she were an Apple Dryad but a carefully phrased comment to his little sister had swiftly put that theory to rest. When they married, she had dozens of flowers and blossoms woven into her tresses. The memory of how she would decorate her hair with a single blossom sustained him on the Ettin campaign even in the midst of the cheerless rain. It was their sixth anniversary and her letter contained three pressed blossoms.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Forgotten:<strong>

The camp was quiet. Soldiers rested while others stood watch against any Fell stirrings. Alambiel resisted the urge to rub at the ache radiating up her spine. The last fall had hurt more than she wanted to admit, especially if she considered the whole being backhanded into the waterfall piece. She entered the tent then paused at the sight of the sprig of forget-me-nots resting on the bed.

"I thought you'd forgotten."

"Never." The stern expression melted away and then Oreius smiled. "I will never forget our anniversary, Wife. Now," he grabbed a jar of ointment, "where do you hurt?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Duke:<strong>

The Duke of Wessen was a quiet, unassuming man of one and fifty years. His manners were perfectly polished and his conversation polite. All this served to underscore the irony when he approached Queen Susan and uttered with absolute sincerity, "If I may be so bold, Your Majesty, I cannot repress my most violent affections any longer. Might you find it in your heart to grant your humble servant's request?"

Susan graced him with her most poised smile. "If it is in my power, lord Duke."

"Might you convey my offer of marriage to that estimable lady known as Teddie?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Heartbeat:<strong>

A clap of thunder jolted her out of sleep. Alambiel sat up, clamping her hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. Lightning flashed, momentarily illuminating the room. The storm raging outside dared her to find comfort.

She started slightly at the next thunderclap and the next flash of lightning tossed Oreius' slumbering features into sharp relief. Alambiel shifted over to lie closer to him, resting her head on his chest. As she slowly drifted off to the sound of his steady heartbeat, she felt him wrap his arms around her before he murmured quietly, "I won't let go."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Branch:<strong>

The branch of the large oak tree was high enough up to be out of easy line of sight. And that was exactly how Queen Lucy the Valiant liked it. She balanced on tiptoe in order to peek at the nest precariously situated on the fork formed by four very slender branches. No eggs this year. It was a pity that the Nuthatches had left after last year but Mrs. Robspierre had been quite adamant.

Still Lucy had hoped to find another family of birds or Birds had moved into the finely made nest. Then a spear pinned her skirt.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Flicker:<strong>

"I'm telling you there is a flicker of interest in those brown eyes whenever he looks at you."

Lucy huffed even as she hoped her tan was deep enough this summer to hide the beginnings of a blush that was just starting to warm her cheeks. "I don't know what you are speaking of, Susan. There's nothing but friendship between us."

Susan gave her a knowing look. "So you have protested these last four years but I do wonder why you reject all the eligible suitors, if not for Tarrin's sake."

Lucy merely frowned then whirled into another dance…with Tarrin.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Hand:<strong>

Tarrin stared in fascination and no small amount of trepidation as Queen Lucy unsheathed her dagger. The little knife that had seemed relatively harmless hanging on her belt now took on a far deadlier sheen in her lithe tan hand. Perhaps he should not have agreed to this demonstration. But, for some reason, when she looked at him, he almost always found himself stammering an agreement to her request.

He glanced over at where the kings were watching. This was a bad idea. The dagger sank into the tree beside his ear. The General shouted and the Royals turned guiltily.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Stir:<strong>

"You do know how to cause a stir."

Oreius looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "_I_?"

"Yes, you. You're the one who caused all this."

He laughed then tucked her hand more firmly into the crook of his elbow. "Alambiel, _you_ caused the stir because you are the first and only filly I have brought to my herd."

She glanced up with mischief lighting her eyes. "You mean I am the only one you didn't think would run away from meeting this lot."

Oreius chuckled then nodded to an approaching family. "The cousins I warned you about."

"Lovely."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Sore:<strong>

"So how sore are you?"

Edmund groaned then managed to open one eye to look at his brother. Peter was smiling. Prat. "I think… No, I'm not going to make it."

"It cannot be as bad as that, brother mine."

Edmund opened both eyes. "How would you know? You didn't just fall off the platform, did you?"

Peter chuckled again. "And now you're going to be rescued."

"What?"

Twin howls filled the air and then mud went flying everywhere, covering Edmund and splattering Peter. "King Edmund!"

Remus was not satisfied Edmund was safe until he had clambered into Edmund's lap.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ**  
><strong>**  
>Rules:<strong>

"Kat! Are you sure about this?"

She looked at the long drop that a single misstep would send her tumbling down then at Lucy. "I'm entirely certain that this shall be added to the list of things not to do when pregnant."

"Exactly how many rules did Tuulea give you?"

Alambiel looked down again. "Only two hundred and forty-nine."

"Kat!"

"Surprisingly, edging along a cliff wasn't on there."

"It will be now!"

"Indubitably!" She scooted along the cliff wall. She did laugh once when the foal gave a sharp little kick. At least she wasn't more than six months along.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Also, please let me know if you'd like to see any of these expanded into proper stories. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Assorted moments from the Golden Age...

A/N: This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this can be read as a standalone.

A/N2: So, WillowDryad and I got together to do a Random Word Challenge set in one of my favorite Narnian time periods, the Golden Age. This is what I dreamed up. Be sure to check hers out too! Enjoy!

**More Assorted Moments...**

**Gossip:**

They met in a starlight garden by chance. She smiled up at him and then flung her arms around his neck as she pressed kisses against his face. He chuckled. "You will give the rumormongers much to gossip about if we are seen."

"Let them. I've missed you." She peeked through her lashes. "Did you not miss me, my lord husband?"

He tightened his hold on her when she moved to step back. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, I have missed you more than I thought possible, Sweet." Then he captured her mouth in a kiss that made her fairly swoon.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Leg:**

"Now try to do it while standing on one leg."

Edmund and Peter exchanged incredulous looks. But Lucy only smiled and stood on one leg as she clasped her hands behind her back. Their teacher looked expectantly at the two kings.

Peter shrugged. If Lucy could do it, so could they.

He raised one leg, wobbled, and then steadied. The peach was lobbed and fell with a splat on the stone courtyard as Peter fought to regain his balance. Edmund cackled while the Flamingo shook her head sadly. "Peach tossing is more impressive if one actually catches it, Your Majesties."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Test:**

"Is this a test?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Who would test you on a slice of cake?"

"Oreius."

"Would he?"

"I wouldn't put it past him, Lu."

"And I think you're being silly, Edmund. It's apple cake, just eat it." Susan glared at their elder brother, adding, "And do not try to see how fast you can eat it."

Edmund looked at the cake. "I'll eat it if Peter has a bite from the same slice."

"Edmund!"

Peter just laughed and then he crammed half the cake slice into his mouth.

"Hey!"

Susan sighed. "You certainly failed the test on manners."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Butterfly:**

There were days when it was very difficult for Peter to maintain his kingly dignity to the degree most people expected of the High King of Narnia. This was one of those days.

When Thalia coaxed him to ignore the meeting with two obnoxious merchants trying to ingratiate themselves with Narnia's treasury, as Ed had put it, he had hoped that his sweet Flower wanted his undivided attention. Instead, he found himself playing with three adorable little Nymphs.

Now, however, he had flowers in his hair and a very blue butterfly sitting on his nose.

Edmund chortled, "High King Butterfly!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Principal:**

"Principal evaluation?" He looked rather skeptically at his companion. "What do you mean I have to go through a principal evaluation?"

King Edmund smirked and clasped him on the shoulder. "You want to get back into my brother's good graces, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes, but how does a principal evaluation help?"

"Easy. You go down to the training yard and let Peter pummel you."

Tarrin looked at the Just King skeptically. "Your Majesty, why would letting the High King pummel me be considered a principal evaluation?"

King Edmund laughed. "Because otherwise he'd run you through."

"It was just one dance!"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Skin:**

He hadn't thought about it before now. But as he held his little son in his arms, he marveled at how soft the little one's skin was, softer even than his beloved wife's. Red from birthing and very warm to the touch, the newborn's skin helped remind his father of how fragile his newest family member was and would be for some time yet. Oh thank Aslan, he had a son. His precious little son.

Bowing his head, he pressed a kiss against his son's cheek then chuckled as the little one reacted by bawling angrily. "To your mother then."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Pride:**

Cair Paravel shone with lights for the Midsummer's Eve celebration. All were dressed in their finest from the Four to the smallest Mice. The soldiers on duty stood at attention, their armor and fur gleaming. Sweet music played, reminding all present of joy and of love.

"I look silly."

Oreius looked at his wife with love and pride shining in his dark gaze. "You are the most beautiful woman I know. And it is our song."

Alambiel conceded to a dance. Oreius said nothing when her ever-growing belly got in the way. He was too proud of their coming foal.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Chandelier:**

"What happened?"

"Nothing," came the immediate protest.

Queen Susan looked around the room in dismay. There were remnants of cake, pie fillings, and torn up sheets scattered all about the room. The mess covered the furnishings, the floor, the walls, several guards (who were fair shaking with ill-contained laughter), and one very naught little towheaded boy. Oh, she should have intervened as soon as she heard Peter and Edmund invite Corin to play knights and dragons. Where were those two anyway?

She looked back up at Corin, who was still dangling from the chandelier. "How did you get up there?"

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Salt:**

"Maybe it needs a little more salt."

Oreius glanced at his wife then reluctantly observed her latest concoction. The odd combination of rhubarb, clover, seared chicken, peppers (which she had never tolerated before), and strawberries sandwiched between two large chocolate chip cookies was as unappetizing as anything he had ever seen. Of course, he dared not say what he actually thought of Alambiel's recent food cravings. He still had not found that last dagger. She added salt then took a large bite. "Better?"

Alambiel nodded.

He sincerely hoped their little one changed its mama's tastes to something less fazing soon.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**Fog:**

Oreius peered out into the fog. Ever mindful of his sleeping charges, he kept both hands on his swords. The Centaur was determined that no harm would befall his foals this foggy night.

"Oreius?"

He turned his head at the sleepy whisper to see the Valiant standing next to him, her bare toes peeping out from beneath her dress. "Go back to bed, My Queen."

The filly looked up at him, her sleepy blue gaze still pleading. "I'm cold."

Who could resist such a plea? Oreius knelt then gathered the little filly into his arms. She fell asleep in moments.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
